Stolen Hearts
by Creative Touch
Summary: Who is this girl? Could she be…? No, impossible. - Harry met a girl with the exact appearance of his dead girlfriend and his heart is stolen at one glance. But he will soon learn that there's more that meets the eye. H/Gfic R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I am definitely not Simon John –- I mean J.K. -– so therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. But damn, you know I wish I did.

**Summery: **Who is this girl? Could she be…? No, impossible. - Harry met a girl with the exact appearance of his dead girlfriend and his heart is stolen at one glance. But he will soon learn that there's more that meets the eye.

**A/N: **_So everyone should know about now (especially those in Aussie!!) about Daniel Radcliffe's search (or mistaken search) for a mystery girl. Apparently, he locked eyes with a girl and wanted to get to know her better…_

_Anyways, I got this stroke of inspiration from there and here it goes… _

_Enjoy :-)_

* * *

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

**Stolen Hearts**

_**Prologue**_

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

_Dead._

No, she couldn't be dead. No, this isn't the way it's supposed to be. No, they were meant to live. She couldn't be dead. Never.

Tears filled his eyes and spilled before he had a chance to stop them. Not that he wanted to or anything. If he didn't weep now, he would feel so wretched later and people may think that he was callous. But he didn't care what anyone thought of him – she was gone and only she mattered to him.

His hand caressed her face. Her skin was still warm from the beating of life that used to occur within her. She still looked as if life still lived inside her if it wasn't for the lack of heartbeat and the emptiness in her eyes. God, her eyes… still so beautiful even though they had lost their sparkle.

He wanted to kiss her, to feel the tender touch of her lips against his again but what was the point in kissing a dead girl? What good would come from it? This wasn't a fairytale where she would awaken and they could live happily forever after. No, this was real. Too real for his liking.

His heart lurched with the thought of how real the situation was. She wasn't the only one to die tonight and he thought he had protected them. He had _died _for them, to protect them just like his mother had – then why did she die too? She was supposed to live. They all were but they didn't. He had no one to blame but himself. His intention didn't work after all.

His fingers brushed against her flaming red hair, darker now that it was tainted with blood. He avoided these parts for fear of her blood on his hands was overwhelming. He ran his fingers down her milk white arms, looking even paler than usual under her freckles.

People started to murmur… well, they had been murmuring for a while but the sound barely reached his ears. He was so captivated by the sight before him; he didn't listen to the constant sounds of people talking, the shocked gasp from fellow classmates and the incoherent cries of her mother. But it was something else that pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Harry," a voice told him gently. "C'mon, Harry. You can't stay here."

"No" was his response. He didn't want to leave her side, even more than he didn't want to leave his Headmaster's side that same fateful night. It was like deja vous, only this time, her hand wouldn't be the one to take him away from the sight.

"c'mon, Harry" the voice told him again. A hand that he recognised wrapped itself around his hand, pulling him gently to his feet – but it wasn't the warm hand he was hoping to lead him away from the view. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her empty shell.

She just lay there. Innocent in all of this. Her red hair fanned around her head like a halo. Her eyes slightly bulging with the shock and realisation of what was happening to her. One arm laying limply at her side, whilst the other rested across her stomach, wand in hand.

He didn't want to leave her, but more hands were forcing him to turn. He couldn't understand what the voices were telling them and he spoke in a monotone, in a voice that he didn't recognised. His throat was raw and dry, whilst his eyes were moist and his hands trembled without him realising it.

She was his love. His everything. Everything he ever wanted. All the he ever wanted. All he would ever need. And now she was dead.

No, she couldn't be dead. They were supposed to live and be together. Oh who was he kidding?

She was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **_So thus the prologue has been made._

_I gotta admit: this is probably my first proper Harry/Ginny story. I normally like the split them up or focus on something else in a story. So as I'm new to all this, be easy on me._

_So what do you think? _

_Love reviews, enjoy constructive criticism that I can laugh at and not care about, dislike horrible flames. _

_Warning, chapters will not be long at all, but a respectable length. Perhaps I can update faster like that._

_Lots of Love,  
__Creative Touch _


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **I wanna make this clear first: this is post DH, everything that happened in DH (minus the Epilogue) has occurred, including every single death. The only difference is that Ginny died amongst them. Just so you guys don't raise any questions.

* * *

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._

_-- From a headstone in Ireland_

* * *

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

**Stolen Hearts**

_**Chapter One**_

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

The sunny days of August were not as blissful as Harry once remembered them to be. Once again, he found himself at the Burrow for the summer, even though he was far from being the young boy that he once was. He had just celebrated turning twenty and this was just one of his usual visits he would spend with the family he had learned to love and cherish.

Harry shifted in his seat at the breakfast table, still with the panging knowledge of who once sat in his spot. Two seats at the table were filled with the only two people who didn't have the flaming red hair or the same blood running within their veins. He carefully lined the edge of the mahogany table in front of him with his finger, knowing that Ginny's soft delicate hands would have touched the same wood years ago.

Harry could never believe that it had only been two years, it felt so much longer. He wished that Ginny was sitting in this seat instead of him, but it wasn't the only thing of Ginny's that he wished she was still apart of. Her bedroom had become Hermione's only at the beginning of the year – but only when Hermione was staying over. If not, it lay motionless and dust-filled.

The room had automatically become hers after the war, but to this very day, she never slept in the room. She often snuck out late at night, and bunked in with him and Ron and sneak back out in the early hours of the morning. It made it a lot easier when the three of them moved out to their own apartment last year. But every summer for a few weeks, they would return to the Burrow and the whole progress would start over again.

Harry sighed as he sipped his morning coffee. He reached for the _Daily Prophet _and ripped off the corner of the front page which contained the date. It was a habit he did for the first half of August, so that the date wouldn't remind him that in a week's time, it would have been Ginny's birthday. But even when his eyes didn't linger at the date, he knew that the day was approaching. He could live without calendars and dates for years and still be able to tell when it was Ginny's birthday – it was a curse he had gained from years of spending them with her.

Hermione joined him a few moments later and requested the newspaper from him. Harry obediently handed it over due to the fact that he wasn't even reading it, but was lost in memories of his deceased girlfriend. Fiancé, if he actually got a chance to ask her. He had planned to ask her to marry him as soon as the war was over, but obviously, that idea was abandoned.

Hermione looked at the torn corner and looked at the shredded remains of it besides Harry's hand that rested on the table. "Oh Harry," Hermione said, "I know you're still grieving over Ginny but I really think you should go out and find yourself a nice girl. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Ginny has only been dead for two years," Harry told her. "I'm just not ready yet."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "look, Ginny was my friend too. Nothing is going to change the fact that she's gone. But I really don't think she would want you wallowing away here…"

"How would you know?" he cut her off.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry," she said, struggling not to raise her voice. "Would you want Ginny sitting here instead of you, pining away over you? Look, George hasn't totally gotten over Fred's death but at least he's living his life and I think you should be living yours."

"You're not trying to get him to go out again, are you?" a new voice came. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the voice to find Ron there, his mouth open. "I can't believe you would try and get him over my sister. My _sister_."

"Ron…" Hermione attempted to coax.

"No, Hermione," Ron snapped. "If Harry doesn't want to get over her, then leave him alone. You're making it seem that it's easy to erase her from our lives."

"Ron, you know that's not true… Ron! RON!" but the, now, youngest Weasley member had already retreated back up the stairs, where the loud sound of a door slamming shut echoed in Hermione's pleas. Hermione exhaled, "you know I'm not trying to make you forget Ginny. I would never ask you to do that."

Harry's eyes didn't leave his breakfast as he spoke, "but you do want me to live a life without her."

"Harry, you've _got _to."

"Why do I have to?" he demanded, turning his head to glare at her. "Because I need to get a life that doesn't involve work or drinking?"

"The way you've been acting these days isn't even close to being healthy," she explained. "I don't want to be end up alone."

"Hermione, I'm only twenty--"

"And you'll regret not enjoying these years, Harry. Before you'll know, the next ten years are gonna fly past you and then what will happen?"

"You just want to make sure that I'll have someone when you and Ron move out together. Or kick me out," retorted Harry. "Either way, you just want to know that I'll be fine when you and Ron finally go off together."

"You know what? Fine!" Hermione threw her hands up, "I've tried reasoning with you, Harry Potter. And I don't care what you do any more if you're going to have that attitude. Go do what you want! Go get drunk and pine away over someone who is never coming back. And when you finally realised that, you will blame yourself for not listening to me now." She got up from the table, letting her chair screech against the tile floor. "If you excuse me, I have a boyfriend upstairs who needs to listen to me too. Perhaps he can learn from your mistakes."

Harry listened to Hermione walk away and her footsteps travelling up the stairs. How dare she tell him what to do with his life? He had every right to act the way he did. Ginny was his _girlfriend_ - he was going to propose to her for Merlin's sake! So what he had one too many drinks recently? He fumed at the recollection of Hermione's words. But deep down, he knew she was right…

Harry reached into his pockets and pulled out the velvet box that contained the engagement ring that he planned to give Ginny a few years ago. He had carried it with him ever since her death, after deciding not to bury it with her. He flipped the lid open to reveal the ring that carried an emerald solitaire in between two square white diamonds.

He quickly shut it again and threw it across the room, leaving a dent in the wall where it hit. He let out a cry of frustration before breaking down completely.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, next chapter will finally get this story moving._

_I just wanted to do this one and it was originally suppose to do something but I split it into two, because I'm lazy like that. Nah, I didn't want to get your hopes up on long chapters that will never exist._

_Anyways m__any thanks to those who reviewed: _**Nymphatrix, pekenaescorpi, cutieme012, PikachuHater and Author1**

_More reviews are required, if you please. Just for the motivation and all, you know. _

_Lots of Love,  
__Creative Touch_

_P.S. New poll, you know what to do with it. _


	3. Chapter Two

**Dedication: **_To _armywife012205_ because she reviewed, and then I checked out her profile to discover my new source of laughter. Was too lazy to review any of the ones I read but they had too many reviews anyways. _XD

* * *

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

**Stolen Hearts**

_**Chapter Two**_

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

Harry Potter left his London apartment, which he shared with his two best friends, in hopes that something exciting would happen. Ever since Ginny died, life seemed to be a tad more boring. Perhaps because he wasn't being chased by a dark wizard or perhaps it was because he didn't seem to be as joyous as he once was. Either way, he was bored with his life.

There was a saying that Mr. Weasley kept telling him, as it was his own personal alteration of a muggle quote, "your life won't change if you do the same thing every day." Harry tried to spruce his life up little by little since Ginny's death, but nothing seemed to really keep him from going back to his, now, dull life.

People often would question him on why he kept saying his life was dull. He being one of the most famous and greatest wizards of all time and not to mention a major celebrity in the wizarding world, everyone assumed that he would be living up his life like the so many lies and rumours that were sprawled over the headlines weekly.

But as Harry continued to insist, his life was getting close to being dead boring due to a lack of passion in living it. But he was never in the mood for an enormous change in his life, despite his longing for some excitement. So his day always started with this longing and end in the same longing. He vowed to change something every day and see where it would lead him, but normally he disliked the outcome and he would continue to do his usual routine.

Today, his change would be to take a different route to his Auror training. Normally he would apparate to the ministry with Hermione in another hour, whilst Ron went off to help George with the shop. But today, and due to lack of a fireplace, he would take the underground and use the visitors' entrance.

Harry walked down the run-down streets of London, which were strangely deserted at this time of the morning. He kept his hand in his pocket, clenching it around his wand – a habit he had picked up at the end of the war. He continued walking, gazing as the trees were starting to turn the usual autumn colours for the season that was quickly approaching.

Reaching the miserable underground, he finally found the busy muggles that he had predicted to see above. It had been a long time since he had ridden on the underground but it was not too hard before he found his old roots. He blended in well with the muggles that were going along with their daily business, as he bought his ticket and headed towards the train.

It wasn't until he was actually on the underground train that his memory flooded back to him. The summer before his fifth year and travelling with Mr. Weasley to his hearing… back in the day when Ginny was still alive…

Sure, he was unaware of his feelings for the youngest Weasley member at that time, but everything had a link back to her. He couldn't do anything without somehow being reminded of his late girlfriend. The other day, he found himself throwing out a bunch of bananas Hermione had bought, for they reminded him that they were once Ginny's favourite fruit. He knew he couldn't even gaze at chocolate, or even look Hermione in the eye, without being reminded of the colour of Ginny's exquisite eyes.

It was almost immediately after the war that he found that his heart stop at any redheaded female and he would normally have to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. It was something that he did every day, not that there exactly a lot of redheads out there.

In fact, there was one on the train right now and Harry found his heart freeze as his eyes passed her. But the strangest thing was that when his heart finally restarted, it gave a new unique rhythm that startled Harry. His eyes went back to the redhead, and he felt his heart beat the rhythm faster that he could start hear the pounding in his ears.

The redhead continued reading a muggle newspaper, unaware that someone was watching her. The train started to slow down; she looked up from her reading and began to collect her belongings. Even though Harry still had three more stops to go, he got off at the same stop, with a gutful instinct to follow her.

He followed her, remaining at a reasonable distance away. He didn't know what had come over him but his feet carried him up the escalators and into the busy streets of London. She seemed so familiar to him and he just knew he had to talk to her, even if it was in passing.

Muggles separated them further as Harry tried to manoeuvre his way through the crowds, only being guided by the view of her flaming red hair. It wasn't too long before he could barely keep up with her.

The second he lost glimpse of the fiery redhead, he found his voice.

"Ginny?"

**A/N: O.o**

_So yeah, now this is where the drama finally kicks in. I'm just surprised that this chapter only had one line of converse – and it was at the very end! LOL._

_Now__, let us see what I have installed for Harry next… which… um… I don't really know. Ideas, anyone? _

_Review, review, review! 5 reviews per chapter isn't exactly inspiring. _

_Thanks to: _**cutieme012, codyesh2**, **gizzer18**, **armywife012205 **and **PikachuHater**

_Lots of Love,  
__Creative Touch_


	4. Chapter Three

**Dedication: **_To _PikachuHater _and_ cutieme012 _for being there from the start. Doesn't seem like much of an accomplishment coz its 3 chapters in, but I think they deserve some praise!_

* * *

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

**Stolen Hearts**

_**Chapter Three**_

**xXx -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- xXx**

"I'm telling you," Harry repeated for what seemed the umpteenth time. "It was Ginny! I swear to Merlin it was!"

Hermione still looked doubtful and looked at Harry with concern in her eyes. "Harry, you probably were just _thinking_ about Ginny and--"

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" he snapped. "I was not imagining it. She was real! She's alive. I know she is, Hermione." He fell to his knees and desperately grabbed her hands, "why can't you just believe me?"

Hermione still looked at him with great pity, and was just about to reply when the sound of keys jingled outside and a door was unlocked. "Hermione? I'm home," Ron called out.

"Ron!" Hermione said, rather graciously. She untangled her hands from Harry's and made a beeline for her boyfriend. She flung her arms around his neck, a gesture which startled the redheaded wizard. "Err… what's going on?" he asked through his girlfriend's bushy hair, as his eyes fell upon Harry who was still kneeling at the armchair where Hermione was sitting, not too long ago.

Harry watched as Hermione whispered something into Ron's ear, which in return, caused Ron to raise his eyebrows. Ron nudged Hermione off him, "you saw Ginny?" Harry nodded his response, hoping his other best friend would believe him. "What? Like a ghost or something?"

So much for that theory.

"Like I told Hermione," Harry began, getting up from the floor and turning to get a better look of his friends. "She was _real_. Flesh and not at all transparent. She's Ginny, I swear on magic it was."

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. "Harry, mate, have you ever thought of seeing a therapist?"

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione agreed. "After all you've been through; it wouldn't be such a bad idea--"

"I am _not _crazy," Harry retorted, using his hands as an emphasis. "And I don't need a shrink," he added. "Why is it so hard to believe that I may be right?"

"Because it isn't logical, Harry," blurted Hermione. "We all saw Ginny's body; we all were there when we buried her. There's no spell to bring the dead back to life…" she then added in a quiet voice, "I thought you knew that."

"I do know that," Harry huffed. "But I never said it was a spell that resurrected her. But could there be a way? I don't know… some form of ancient magic? Reincarnation or something?"

Hermione walked over to her best friend and placed a hand on his cheek. "There is no logical way, Harry. It was not Ginny. You were probably imagining--"

"God dammit Hermione, I was not imagining things!" Harry snapped, backing away from her touch. "I'm not crazy and I'm not seeing things." His eyes started to puddle with tears, "why can't you just believe me? After everything we've been through together, why can't you just trust me on this?"

Hermione exhaled a breath, "I really want to believe you, Harry. I really do. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to bring Ginny back… but that's the thing. There is nothing we can do. She isn't coming back."

"Maybe if you saw her, you would believe me," Harry stated quickly. "Look, I've been watching her and--"

"You've been _stalking _her?" Ron intervened.

Harry groped his vocabulary for the right words. "Not really… I just needed to make sure that she's Ginny. That's why I've waited this long to tell you guys--"

"How long is "this long" Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"A week or so but that doesn't matter… The important thing is," he rushed on, seeing both Hermione and Ron ready to protest. "She's exactly like Ginny. Right down to very freckle, she's Ginny."

Ron looked at him incredulously, whilst Hermione was clearly starting to get annoyed at her best friend. She had made it plain and simple: Ginny was dead and nothing could bring the dead back to life. Why couldn't Harry understand that? After all that he's lost, she thought he would understand how death worked.

"That'll do for now, Harry," Hermione said a bit harshly. "When I said that you need to go find yourself a nice girl, I didn't mean the first one that reminded you of Ginny. And no matter how much you think she looks like Ginny, she just isn't. And she never will be."

"But--"

"I said that's enough," Hermione snapped. "I'm going to start on dinner--"

"I'm not hungry," Harry grumbled.

"Fine! Starve," she replied, making a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley. She stalked off to the kitchen, where the sound of several pots and pans being angrily slammed against the countertop, echoed in her wake. Ron gave Harry an apologetic look before retreating to the kitchen as well, leaving Harry fuming at his best friend.

He knew he was right. He never had been so sure of it in his life. But how could he show his two best friends that this was Ginny?

"I'm going to prove it was Ginny," Harry mumbled under his breath. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**A/N: **

_Oooooh… __Tension between the two 'H's. The question is now: who's right? Hermione or Harry? _

_I'm so happy: _9 _reviews! We moved 4 up from last time. Thanks to: _**cutieme012**, **HopeCoppice**,** Loyd1989**,** hpfanficaddit327**,** PikachuHater**, **siriusblack992**,** Mandy**, **hbarsy** and **ginevra-james**

_Can we beat __9 reviews this time? I hope so! Go on, help me reach my goal._

_Lots of love,  
__Creative Touch _

Review replies:

**Loyd1989: **Naw! What a sweet review! Thanks so much for it. It really brightened up my day.

**Mandy: **Oh thanks for the review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much.

**hbarsy: **I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading. I mean, where's the point in writing if no one ever reads it? Thanks for the review and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come.


End file.
